


A cualquier parte

by lurque



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Road Trip
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/pseuds/lurque
Summary: Tras las últimas eventualidades, Minho se encuentra a sí mismo en una carretera que no conoce, conduciendo un coche que no le pertenece y sin recuerdos de cómo o por qué está ahí. No obstante, deja de tener importancia cuando conoce a Taemin y deciden emprender juntos el viaje por carretera que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.





	1. En la carretera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Joongie! 
> 
> Es una historia tonta y sencilla, pero espero que la disfrutes.

Corría el año 2015 cuando el escándalo por fraude fiscal, malversación de fondos y sobornos a cargos públicos golpeó a la familia Choi. Un periodista lo suficientemente joven como para que su hambre de _noticias de verdad_ y _justicia social_ le diera fuerzas para superar las adversidades y los obstáculos que encontraba a lo largo de su investigación, pero no demasiado joven como para no actuar con prudencia, paciencia y sensatez para, no solo lograr reunir todas las pruebas de las actividades ilegales de la empresa familiar, sino para poder llegar a contarlo.

La noticia fue la comidilla de todos los medios de comunicación del país durante semanas: las cadenas de televisión hablaron de ello en _prime time_ ; los periódicos de más difusión dedicaron sus portadas y artículos de longitudes considerables al caso; los internautas dejaron comentarios de odio y desprecio hacia la familia en todas las redes sociales e incluso crearon una página web donde poder reunir a todos los afectados por la estafa del servicio que habían ofrecido durante años a sus clientes.

Por supuesto que los problemas económicos no eran nuevos, pero a Minho no le habían revelado hasta qué punto llegaba la mala gestión de las deudas, el despilfarro de su padre y sus amigos y la ilegalidad en sus negocios, aprovechándose de la confianza de sus clientes; durante veinticuatro años había vivido en su burbuja ideal.

Se había tenido que enterar de la peor de las maneras.

Minho había asistido a los mejores colegios y universidades no solo coreanas, sino del mundo; sus padres nunca habían escatimado en gastos para su educación. Tampoco en sus caprichos: había tenido una infancia feliz llena de lujos, una adolescencia sin privaciones y una juventud de excesos que a veces rozaba lo inmoral. No obstante, Minho era muy consciente de dónde estaba el límite y de que todos sus privilegios desaparecerían si no era el mejor en los estudios, el mejor en los deportes, el de mejores influencias sociales. El mejor, simple y llanamente. Y ser el mejor era equivalente a trabajo duro y presión constante.

Todo había estallado como una bomba de relojería. Todo había cambiado en un parpadeo. Y él, en Londres, había recibido órdenes de su padre de permanecer allí hasta que la situación se calmase.

Aquella fue su última conversación.

Dos días después, Minho se enteró, de nuevo por la prensa, que su padre se había quitado la vida al verse superado por la situación.

La nota que dejó fue breve y concisa: simplemente, pedía perdón, pero no especificaba a quién. Tampoco por qué. Y Minho era incapaz de vivir con esa ambigüedad.

Era incapaz de vivir con la incertidumbre de si alguna vez había llegado a conocer realmente a su padre, porque el hombre del que hablaban en los medios de comunicación no era él. No cuadraba con el hombre estricto pero sabio y bondadoso que le había criado. El hombre que le había inculcado el amor por los números, la pasión por la economía y la actitud perseverante y comprometida que se requería para dirigir una empresa de semejantes dimensiones.

Toda la vida de Minho había estado planeada desde el momento de su concepción y jamás se había desviado del camino que su padre había trazado para él. Sus rebeldías habían sido por nimiedades, nunca por discrepar sobre la clase de futuro que le aguardaba: ser la mano derecha de su hermano mayor, Minseok, una vez este se convirtiera en el presidente de la compañía y sustituyese a su padre.

Minho idolatraba a Minseok, del mismo modo que admiraba a su padre y adoraba a su madre.

Ahora era incapaz de reconocer a su propia familia.

Su padre se había suicidado. Su madre estaba ingresada en el hospital bajo observación médica porque no había sido capaz de soportar tanta presión mediática y, mucho menos, la muerte de su esposo. Y su hermano había sido incapaz de mirarle a la cara desde que había llegado a Corea del Sur para el funeral de su padre.

Todo estaba mal.

Todo estaba irremediablemente mal.

Minho no tenía recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después de que finalizase el funeral; habían velado el cuerpo, aceptando las condolencias de los pocos amigos que la familia todavía conservaba, aquellos que no habían confiado su dinero en ellos y los que, pese a hacerlo, habían demostrado ser mejores personas presentándose para mostrar sus respetos a la familia. Incluso ahora, tantos años después, Minho continuaba sin recordar quiénes habían sido esas personas, tan solo recordaba haber estado flanqueado por Kyuhyun y Changmin en todo momento y haber cumplido con su papel como un autómata.

Sabía por ellos que después del funeral habían pasado un par de días ocultos en la suite de un lujoso hotel en Apgujeong, pero la laguna mental de aquello se debía más al alcohol que al trauma emocional. Y también era gracias a ellos que sabía que había desaparecido una madrugada tan solo dejando una nota diciendo que salía a despejarse un rato.

Ese rato consistió en una semana, con sus siete días y sus siete noches.

En un momento estaba viendo cómo introducían el ataúd de su padre en su correspondiente lugar dentro del panteón familiar, y al siguiente estaba conduciendo por una carretera y quedaban unos cincuenta kilómetros hasta Daejeon.

Al percatarse de dónde estaba y en un coche desconocido, Minho había perdido el control del volante durante unos instantes, pero la carretera estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas intempestivas de la mañana; las primeras luces del alba apenas se estaban dejando ver.

Recordaba desviarse hacia una gasolinera, no porque necesitase repostar, sino porque había recobrado el sentido y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico por no saber por qué estaba donde estaba y de quién era el coche que estaba conduciendo.

Aparcó en un lateral de la gasolinera, sin llegar a introducirse en ella. Respiró hondo cuando tuvo el motor apagado. Respiró tantas veces como necesitó para controlar esa ansiedad que amenazaba con desbordarse. Rebuscó en la guantera con movimientos erráticos para encontrar algún tipo de información que le ayudase a comprender mejor su situación, pero estaba vacía y eso lo impacientó aun más. Se miró la ropa y reconoció el traje negro y la camisa blanca que había usado en el funeral, así que en ese momento pensó que se había dado a la fuga robando el coche de alguno de los presentes y la idea le aterró.

No tenía su teléfono móvil consigo, ni siquiera su cartera, pero parecía quedar depósito suficiente como para regresar a Seúl. Iría a casa, pediría disculpas y devolvería el coche a su correspondiente dueño. Parecía un plan sencillo, sensato y su mejor posibilidad dada las circunstancias, pero la idea de regresar a casa lo paralizó con las manos en el volante.

Esa ya no era su casa; era un nido de mentiras, de falacias tejidas por mentirosos, estafadores y ladrones. Aunque él también lo era y ese coche era la prueba de ello.

Minho habría soltado un grito de no ser porque, fuera de su drama existencial, alguien lo dio por él con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarlo de su tortura mental.

Quizás no recordase cómo había conseguido el coche, los días en aquella suite con Kyuhyun y Changmin, o cómo era la gasolinera donde había parado, pero siempre recordaría, como si se lo hubiesen grabado a fuego en la memoria, el primer momento en que vio a Taemin.

Estaba en mitad de la gasolinera y acababa de soltar un grito desgarrador, pero uno muy diferente al que habría soltado Minho si no le hubiera interrumpido. Taemin, que en aquel instante no era más que un joven desconocido, parecía haber sido objeto de un timo. Eso, o una juerga descomunal, porque sus cabellos azabaches estaban despeinados salvajemente, la chaqueta de pelos negros que usaba sobre la camiseta con transparencias estaba manchada con lo que parecían ser restos de vómito y sus pantalones pitillos, con rasgaduras en la parte trasera, no eran lo que una persona decente vestiría para simplemente pasear. Tampoco eran horas para estar paseando a cincuenta kilómetros de Daejeon.  

Recordaba a Taemin muy desesperado, más de lo que lo vería el resto de la semana que pasaron juntos; a decir verdad, no volvió a mostrar esa faceta de sí mismo. Fuera lo que fuese, se le pasó en cuanto reparó en el coche aparcado en uno de los extremos de la gasolinera y su mirada encontró la de Minho.

Fue otra explosión, pero una muy diferente de la que había sentido al comenzar a ver todas las noticias que hablaban de su familia. Fue como la erupción de un volcán: repentina, poderosa y de descenso lento por su pecho.

Todas sus alarmas advertían del peligro, incluso llegó a echar el pestillo de la puerta inconscientemente, aunque de eso solo se percató cuando le abrió la puerta minutos después.

Taemin se acercó a él con la seguridad de quien lo tiene todo bajo control, de quien se sabe en posesión de todas las miradas de los presentes y se contonea para seducirles.

Para cuando la puerta del coche era lo único que se interponía entre ellos, Minho ya sabía que lo que le había llevado a ese lugar, en el momento concreto, había sido una fuerza superior para que conociera a Taemin. A Taemin, cuya sonrisa angelical no encajaba con la apariencia demoníaca que lucía. A Taemin, cuya figura andrógina contrarrestaba con sus manos masculinas, unas manos que pedían que bajara el cristal. A Taemin, cuya voz calmada y dulce era totalmente opuesta al grito desgarrador, desesperado y lleno de ira que había soltado hacía apenas un minuto, aunque pareciese una barbaridad de tiempo.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Minho recordaba tres cosas de ese momento: primero, Taemin le habló usando el lenguaje formal estándar que debía emplearse entre dos personas que acababan de conocerse; segundo, su acento no revelaba su procedencia; y tercero, toda su crisis existencial había quedado completamente en el olvido desde que había reparado en él.

Así que le respondió, quizás por cortesía, quizás porque necesitaba aferrarse a la cordura que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Buenos días.

La sonrisa de Taemin se acentuó, pero la peligrosidad que emanaban sus ojos no desapareció.

Para entonces, Minho ya sabía que era un lobo al que no le apetecía disfrazarse de cordero.

—No sé si has visto el coche que había ahí aparcado —dijo, señalando hacia uno de los depósitos de gasolina—, pero se ha largado y me ha dejado aquí tirado cuando he ido a pagar. ¿Podría usar tu móvil para realizar una llamada?

—Podrías… si lo tuviera —se encontró diciendo y, viéndose desde una perspectiva omnisciente, Minho se recordaba menos torpe de lo que se sintió en ese momento.

—Vaya.

La sonrisa de Taemin, lejos de apagarse, se acentuó, especialmente cuando se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre el marco de la ventanilla. Se acordaba del olor de su aliento con la misma claridad con la que recordaba el de sus cabellos recién lavados o el que quedaba impregnado en las sábanas por la mañana.

Esa noche, o ese amanecer más bien, el aliento de Taemin olía a alcohol, a tabaco y a vómito, una mezcla que sin dudas cuadraba con su aspecto.

—Parece que no he sido el único que ha tenido una noche movidita —añadió, y le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo dentro de sus posibilidades—. ¿Me acercas entonces?

—¿A dónde?

—A cualquier parte estará bien.

Sin más preámbulos, Taemin rodeó la parte delantera del coche y se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto. Para cuando lo alcanzó, Minho ya había bajado el pestillo y nada impidió que se montase, cerrase la puerta con más fuerza de la que debería y le dirigiese otra de esas sonrisas angelicales que tanto contrastaba con su mirada demoníaca.

Minho se lo quedó mirando como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de cómo conducir, pero Taemin debió de malinterpretarlo, porque se abrochó el cinturón y le dedicó otra sonrisa angelical que pareció más auténtica esta vez, como si fuera la sonrisa de un joven al que su hermano mayor reprime por no ponerse el cinturón de seguridad al montarse en el coche.

Confundido, Minho puso en marcha el motor finalmente, como si estuviera preso de un hechizo que le obligaba a obedecer la voluntad de Taemin, un hechizo del que no se sentiría libre el resto de la semana, pero eso todavía no lo sabía.

Tampoco sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero a cualquier parte le parecía el destino ideal para ellos.

* * *

Taemin se había quedado dormido a los diez minutos de regresar a la carretera, tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera el ruido del tráfico mañanero de Daejeon le despertó, mucho menos los rayos solares que atacaban directamente a sus ojos. Minho tuvo la deferencia de bajarle la visera para cubrirle en la medida de lo que le era posible.

El sueño de Taemin parecía ser plácido y, encogido de la manera en que estaba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal, no había mal en el mundo que pudiera afectarle. Y, de algún modo, lograba contagiar a Minho de esa paz que transmitía su sueño de tal modo que, en algún momento, Minho decidió aparcar el coche en un descampado que encontró en la ciudad de Daejeon y se acomodó en su propio asiento para dormir también.

Estaba convencido de que, cuando despertase, Taemin ya no estaría allí.

No se equivocó.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo despertó bruscamente. Minho se sobresaltó y miró en todas direcciones, calmándose al reconocer el coche o, al menos, recordar que había decidido parar en ese descampado para descansar. Vio a Taemin alejarse y prefirió no mirar, después de todo, era mejor que se marchara sin despedirse porque, de todas formas, no tenían nada que decirse.

Se quedó sentado en el asiento, notando el dolor de su musculatura por la incómoda postura en la que había dormido a saber cuánto tiempo. Frente a él, la maleza del descampado indicaba que por ahí pasaban coches de vez en cuando, aunque en ese momento tan solo estuviese aparcado el suyo. Daejeon era una ciudad desconocida para él; a decir verdad, conocía mejor Londres que cualquier ciudad coreana, incluida Seúl. No obstante, no debía ser difícil seguir las señales de tráfico para encontrar la salida hacia la capital del país.

Una vez más pareció que Taemin tenía un radar para detectar el momento exacto en el que decidía emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa, pues regresó al coche y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior y la anterior a esa, en la gasolinera.

—He echado la meada del siglo —anunció; parecía de buen humor por tener la vejiga vacía.

De ser otra la situación, a Minho le habría escandalizado su vulgaridad y desagradado esa clase de información, pero estaba demasiado contento por volver a tener compañía que sus oídos lo filtraron para que no llegase a su cerebro.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—He meado y he dormido; en cuanto coma y me dé una ducha estaré pletórico. ¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—A cualquier parte. Me muero de hambre; para en el primer puesto de comida que veas abierto.

Dicho y hecho, más o menos. Minho arrancó el motor una vez más y condujo por las desconocidas calles de Daejeon que, por lo que podía apreciar, no tenían nada que envidiarles a ciertos barrios de Seúl.

No paró en el primer puesto de comida que vio, sin embargo. No lo hizo hasta encontrar un restaurante de comida rápida de reconocida marca internacional que pudiera curar la resaca que, sorprendentemente, ambos tenían. Y era sorprendente porque Minho no recordaba haber bebido, pero lo había hecho las veces suficientes como para saber que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una resaca que solo la comida basura podría calmar.

Taemin pareció aprobar su elección, o al menos no puso ninguna objeción. Salió del coche sin poner cuidado de la fuerza con la que volvía a cerrar la puerta y entró en el restaurante como si fuera el dueño del mismo. El descaro con el que se movía era equivalente al con el que hablaba, un descaro que en una situación normal, a Minho habría desagradado.

Pero Minho había perdido todo atisbo de normalidad en su vida y, en ese momento, dejarse arrastrar por la corriente que era Taemin parecía ser su mejor opción.

Al menos una que le evitaba pensar.

Taemin pidió un menú grande y una hamburguesa extra con doble de queso. Minho le copió el menú y, a la hora de pagar se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no tenía su cartera consigo. Si Taemin reparó en ello, no hizo ningún comentario; sacó la suya, que la llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, atada a la trabilla por una cadena para no perderla y pagó sin mayor dificultad.

A Minho, sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el fajo de billetes que llevaba en la cartera, pero no preguntó porque no era asunto suyo y porque Taemin tampoco estaba haciendo preguntas.

De algún modo, parecían haber establecido ese pacto silencioso en los pocos minutos que llevaban juntos, porque las horas en las que habían estado durmiendo no contaban.

Comieron en silencio, con ansia y gula, la clase de hambre que impacta contra el estómago con el primer bocado, disparándose como el agua que fluye incontenible cuando se abre el grifo.

Terminaron con las comisuras manchadas de kétchup y mostaza, restos de la comida entre los dientes y las manos pringosas de las patatas y del helado que añadieron como postre y que se derretía sostenido entre sus dedos mientras lo ingerían.

Taemin, que se había quitado la chaqueta de pelo para comer, reposaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento y se acariciaba la tripa por debajo de la camiseta de transparencias.

—Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto de una comida —declaró y soltó un eructo de improvisto.

Para Minho habría resultado un acto de lo más grosero y desagradable, pero en ese momento le hizo gracia y sonrió.

No se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado.

—Probablemente yo sí, pero ahora no lo recuerdo —comentó, distraído con las marcas que se apreciaban en el cuello de Taemin.

Eran recientes: apenas estaban moradas, con lo cual debían de habérselas hecho la noche anterior. No sabía si era consciente de que las tenía pero, de serlo, algo le decía que tampoco las ocultaría. Taemin no parecía ser la clase de persona que tenía secretos, sino la que te dice que no te habla de algo porque no quiere hacerlo, como Minho más adelante comprobaría. Y quizás había sido precisamente eso lo que le había gustado desde el principio, lo que le había enganchado a él después.

Tras tantas mentiras y falsedades sacadas a la luz, el mundo de Minho se había derrumbado a sus pies y su tolerancia se había reducido a cero. Necesitaba a alguien directo y sincero como Taemin que le devolviera algo de la fe en la humanidad que había perdido.

Aunque Taemin no era la persona más adecuada para ello.

—¿Te apetece ir de compras?

—No creo que pueda moverme de aquí nunca —respondió y, aunque no estaba recostado de la misma forma holgazana que él porque sus modales se lo impedían, la modorra no le permitía moverse.

—Necesito cambiarme y no tengo ropa limpia, y creo que tú también lo necesitas.

La forma en que lo señaló, alzando una ceja y dedicándole una mirada significativa, ofendió a Minho.

—¿Yo? No soy yo el que huele a vómito, sexo, alcohol y tabaco.

—Hablando de tabaco, ¿no tendrás un cigarrillo por casualidad?

—No, lo dejé.

—Y una mierda —espetó con una sonrisa torcida—. No soy el único que huele a tabaco y alcohol.

Más adelante, cuando volviera a Seúl y preguntase a Kyuhyun y Changmin qué había pasado tras el funeral, estos le confirmarían que estuvieron bebiendo y le permitieron volver a fumar dadas las circunstancias. En ese momento, sin embargo, Minho habría apostado a que no había probado un cigarrillo desde que decidió dejarlo. Pero, no obstante, tampoco habría rechazado uno.

No lo hizo cuando Taemin se lo ofreció.

Después de comer se dirigieron a un estanco para que comprara cigarrillos de liar. Minho se le quedó mirando mientras armaba el canuto con la maestría de quien tenía mucha práctica. Se lo llevó a los labios, se lo encendió y dio una larga calada que le supo a gloria. Minho lo sabía, esa siempre había sido su calada favorita, la primera tras el almuerzo. Había otras que había disfrutado mucho también: la primera del día, la última antes de dormirse, la de media mañana y la de después de tener sexo. Sin embargo, la de después de comer siempre había sido su preferida por esa sensación de plenitud que le dejaba.

Cuando Taemin le tendió el cigarrillo, no dudó en tomarlo y dar una calada igual de larga que él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del humo entrando en sus pulmones antes de dejarlo salir.

—Si los orgasmos tuvieran un sabor, sería sabor a cigarrillo —dijo Taemin.

—Espero que no —respondió, devolviéndoselo.

—Desagradable cuando entra, pero placentero cuando lo tienes dentro. Y te deja completamente relajado cuando lo expulsas… —Se quedó mirando el cigarrillo—. Sí, definitivamente sabrían a tabaco.

Viéndose desde una perspectiva omnisciente nuevamente, Minho se habría reído de la cara de lelo que se le acababa de quedar, tal y como hizo Taemin, quien comenzó a toser incluso. Le volvió a pasar el cigarrillo y continuó riéndose un poco más, pero a Minho no le molestó; su risa era suave, armoniosa e invitaba a la calma como el sonido que producían las olas del mar.

* * *

Las tiendas de ropa que frecuentaba Taemin definitivamente no eran las que frecuentaba Minho; había marcas que ni siquiera conocía. El precio era muy inferior al que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que todo le parecía gangas y su material de dudosa calidad. El estilo tampoco le gustaba; demasiado juvenil, demasiado gamberro, demasiado informal. A Taemin, sin embargo, le sentaba estupendamente, pero comenzaba a sospechar que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le encajaría como anillo al dedo.

Taemin no era de los que pasaba horas de compras, sino que era directo: entraba, ojeaba apresuradamente, y si había algo que le llamaba la atención, lo cogía y se lo llevaba sin probárselo. Minho agradeció mentalmente que fuera así porque no le apetecía nada pasar tiempo en público. De hecho, se encontró a sí mismo escondiéndose de los clientes tras maniquíes o entre los montones de ropa, fingiendo interesarse por prendas que, claramente, no eran su estilo. Él, con su traje hecho a medida, desentonaba completamente en una tienda de moda fresca juvenil. 

—Te he cogido algo a ti también. ¿Te lo quieres probar?

—No, gracias.  

—Menos mal.

El alivio de Taemin le hizo sonreír una vez más; esperó a que pagara y le siguió de vuelta al coche como el perro fiel que sigue a su dueño sin necesidad de que le tire de la correa.

—¡Espera! —exclamó de repente—. ¿Habíamos aparcado delante de un Love Motel?

Minho ni siquiera se había fijado en dónde había aparcado, de hecho, fue Taemin quien señaló el sitio y él aprovechó que no venía ningún coche en la dirección contraria para cruzar drásticamente y cambiar de sentido, saltándose las normas de tráfico en el acto y no importándole lo más mínimo.

En realidad no habían aparcado frente a un Love Motel; estaba bastante adentrado en un callejón concurrido y solo alguien que lo fuera buscando lo encontraría. Minho no le dio mayor importancia en el momento, otro síntoma de lo hundido que estaba; ahora se paraba a pensarlo y no se reconocía a sí mismo siendo tan imprudente.

Siguió a Taemin hacia el interior como le había estado siguiendo durante todo el día, pero el olor del lugar, sumado a las luces de neón, a los sonidos que se escapaban de las otras habitaciones, al aspecto poco pulcro y a la decadencia general del lugar pareció despertar a Minho de su letargo finalmente.

Taemin tiró su chaqueta manchada de vómito sobre una silla de la minúscula habitación, que apenas tenía espacio para la cama, los múltiples espejos en las paredes y techos y una pequeña mesa con una silla. Se descalzó en la entrada, de donde Minho no se había querido mover, y se adentró en el baño, desapareciendo de su vista apenas lo justo para encender el grifo y volver a asomarse.

—Voy a ducharme primero, ¿vale?

No era una pregunta formulada para aguardar una respuesta, eso lo supo Minho desde antes de que regresara al interior. Había cerrado la puerta y el sonido interrumpido del agua cayendo le indicó que ya se había metido dentro.

Minho se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer. No quería adentrarse en la mugrienta habitación por miedo a encontrarse fluidos o algo peor en algún recodo de la habitación. Tampoco podía quedarse parado en la puerta como un pasmarote, así que entró y no le importó lo más mínimo pisar el suelo con sus zapatos; nada en el mundo podría hacer que se descalzara.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, revisó la ropa que Taemin había comprado: los vaqueros, la camiseta sencilla y la sudadera cómoda que había escogido lo sorprendieron porque no se parecían ni lo más mínimo a lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento. El conjunto que había escogido para él también era sencillo: unos vaqueros algo menos ceñidos que los que iba a usar él, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y una chaqueta que no le disgustaba sorprendentemente. También había ropa interior para los dos y unas deportivas blancas idénticas pero con un número de diferencia.

Cómo había adivinado Taemin las tallas que usaba era otro misterio que quedaría sin resolver.

Su ducha no duró demasiado y, cuando salió, lo hizo envuelto en un albornoz y con los cabellos largos goteándole. Ahora que tenía la cara lavada y no había ni rastro del maquillaje corrido, la belleza natural de Taemin quedaba expuesta y también su juventud. Minho no había reparado en ello dadas las pintas, pero ahora que se había quitado toda la parafernalia, tendría suerte si llegaba a tener la mayoría de edad.

Prefería no preguntarle, por si acaso.

—Hay un albornoz para ti y he dejado suficiente jabón… Si te atreves a pasar, claro.

De nuevo señaló alzando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a los zapatos que no se había quitado. Minho también los miró, dubitativo.

—Del 1 al 10, ¿cuán asqueroso es el baño?

Taemin sonrió divertido.

—Depende de con qué lo compares. Si lo haces con la habitación, entonces es un cinco. Si lo comparas conmigo, entonces es un diez. Si lo comparas contigo, entonces es un uno.

—¡Oye!

Taemin soltó una carcajada que derribó toda oposición que Minho pudiera haber presentado.

—Está bien —dijo, resignado.

Se descalzó de mala gana y se dirigió al interior del baño con la ropa limpia.

Su ducha tomó mucho más tiempo que la de Taemin, no porque pasara más tiempo bajo el grifo, sino porque necesitó armarse de mucho valor para entrar en esa tina y luego no se atrevió a usar el albornoz para secarse, sino que esperó a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Para cuando salió, con sus nuevas zapatillas puestas, encontró a Taemin fumando en la habitación y, cuando le miró, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona; las colillas en el cenicero mostraban todo el tiempo que había tardado.

—Sí que has tardado para darte tanto asco el baño.

Minho gruñó al no encontrar mejor contestación.

—Imagino que no vas a querer follar aquí.

La sonrisa burlona de Taemin estaba más acentuada en esta ocasión; a pesar de llevar ropa sencilla, su atractivo no había aminorado lo más mínimo, tampoco esa sensualidad que lo había acompañado desde que había caminado hacia él en la gasolinera.

Taemin era muy atractivo y Minho, incluso en la situación emocional en la que se encontraba, era capaz de percibirlo.

Pero no. No iba a follar en esa habitación.

No fue sino hasta que estaban bajando las escaleras para largarse que reparó en lo que Taemin había querido decir realmente.

Él había dado por hecho que se acostarían, seguramente le habría llevado allí con esa intención desde el principio y la ducha solo había sido algo conveniente y tradicional, después de todo, nadie en Corea tenía relaciones sexuales sin ducharse primero. Nadie decente, al menos.

Taemin le había estampado su sexualidad en la cara con una naturalidad con la que Minho nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera en Londres, ni siquiera en los lugares de ambiente a los que Kibum le había obligado a ir al principio, para encontrarse suplicándole salir después.

Todo en Taemin era natural, al menos en lo que a su forma de ser se refería: dormía cuando tenía sueño, orinaba cuando tenía la vejiga llena, comía cuando tenía hambre, fumaba cuando tenía ganas y follaba cuando le apetecía. Era sencillo y básico: tenía necesidades y las satisfacía en lugar de reprimirlas. No era enrevesado, ni difícil de entender, ni complicado de escudriñar; no había dobles lecturas ni complicaciones. Si no quería follar con él en esa habitación, no pasaba nada. No había dramas, ni reproches, ni siquiera silencios incómodos.

—Espera, volvamos a la habitación —dijo de pronto, justo antes de llegar al rellano.

Le hizo a un lado para abrirse paso y subir de dos en dos los escalones. Minho pensó que se había olvidado algo en el interior, pero estaba seguro de que se había guardado la cartera y había metido la ropa sucia dentro de las bolsas que portaban, así que no sabía qué podía ser.

Le siguió con curiosidad, aunque con menos prisas que él.

Le encontró abriendo la ventana del baño y apartando la mohosa cortina de plástico de la bañera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba pensando a dónde podríamos ir para quemar esta ropa, pero todavía nos queda media hora pagada, así que podemos usar la bañera.

—¿Quemar la ropa?

Minho no entendía lo que quería decir pese a que la frase estuviera más que clara. Su cerebro, lento desde que había comenzado la pesadilla, no terminaba de comprender que significaba quemar la ropa.

—Exacto. Considéralo un ritual, como si fuéramos aves fénix renaciendo de nuestras cenizas.

La comparativa le gustó, pero la idea le continuaba pareciendo pésima. No obstante, con Taemin no se podía ser lento de reacción, pues para cuando quiso hacer algo para impedírselo, la ropa ya había sido prendida y estaba ardiendo en la tina.

—Este baño no tiene ventilación suficiente para el humo que se está acumulando —dijo cuando el humo comenzó a concentrarse.

Taemin había prendido fuego tanto a su conjunto como al carísimo traje de Minho sin pedirle permiso para hacerlo; había rociado las prendas con _soju_ del minibar y había usado el mechero para la llama.

—No vamos a quedarnos aquí —anunció.

Le tomó de la mano y le condujo fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y no fue hasta que llegaron al coche que se detuvieron y miraron atrás; el humo podía apreciarse saliendo de una de las ventanas. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y, sin decir nada, ingresaron en el coche y se alejaron como si no tuvieran nada que ver con el fuego.

El acto en sí le imbuyó de una adrenalina bastante positiva; Minho se encontró a sí mismo riendo sin sentido alguno mientras conducía como si de un fugitivo se tratase.

—Deberíamos dejar la ciudad y darnos a la fuga —comentó, medio en broma medio en serio.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que te conozco —respondió Taemin.

Minho le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo que le hizo reír.

En aquel momento no podía saber si el ritual de renacimiento de Taemin había servido realmente, pero cada vez que se acordaba del momento, Minho estaba convencido de que sin ese ritual no habrían llegado tan lejos.

* * *

—Así que no tienes móvil ni dinero… —dijo Taemin por la tarde, mientras conducían por alguna carretera rumbo hacia alguna parte.

—Eso me temo —reconoció sin alzar demasiado la voz ni apartar la vista de la carretera.

—No me sorprendería si el coche tampoco fuera tuyo…

El silencio de Minho pareció captar su atención, porque se giró a mirarle con brusquedad.

—No jodas que lo has robado.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

—¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea?

Lejos de estar asustado, Taemin parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar viajando con un desconocido en un coche robado. Minho, si estuviera en su lugar, no se lo tomaría tan bien, pero Minho tampoco estaba para reaccionar con normalidad y alarmarse porque su compañero de viaje no se sobresaltase al descubrir que el coche no era suyo.

—De repente me di cuenta de que estaba en la carretera con él…

Habían pasado años desde aquella confesión en una carretera que no conocía, en un coche de dueño anónimo y con un acompañante del que no sabía ni su nombre, pero a Minho le seguía impresionando y fascinando la reacción que tuvo Taemin al escucharle.

—A veces pasa.

Irremediablemente, Minho desvió la mirada de la carretera para posarla sobre él porque creía haber oído mal.

—¿Cómo que a veces pasa?

—A veces hacemos cosas inconscientemente —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

—Sí, como ponerte las gafas en la cabeza o el bolígrafo detrás de la oreja y no encontrarlos, pero no coges un coche que no te pertenece y emprendes un viaje a vete a saber dónde.

—A cualquier parte —corrigió Taemin—. Y no, desde luego que yo no hago esas cosas inconscientemente, pero mola que tú sí.

—¿Cómo va a molar? ¿Es que no tienes sentido del peligro o qué?

Taemin soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Claro que lo tengo, Sujong. Pero tú no eres peligroso.

—¿Sujong?

—Es el primer nombre que se me ha ocurrido para llamarte —dijo, volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

Minho devolvió la mirada a la carretera una vez más y le llevó unos minutos largos decantarse a revelarle su identidad.

—Me llamo Minho. Choi Minho.

—Vaya, pues no me he acercado ni un poquito.

Y esa fue toda la importancia que Taemin le dio a su nombre.

Por supuesto que en Corea había miles de personas con su mismo nombre y apellido, pero estando su familia en la boca de todos y habiendo aparecido él fotografiado en la prensa sin su consentimiento, esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de Taemin, una de rechazo en realidad.

—¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

—Trata de adivinarlo, es más divertido así.

—Se me dan mal las adivinanzas…

—Inténtalo.

Minho se concentró seriamente, como hacía antes de una competición. Con la vista clavada en la carretera desierta frente a él, elaboró una lista de nombres que pudieran encajar con él y, aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que acertase, aun así lo intentó.  

—Jongin.

La carcajada de Taemin sonó fuerte y estridente; Minho no entendería hasta mucho después a qué vino aquella risotada, pero ahora era una anécdota entrañable.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Por nada. No esperaba ese nombre, eso es todo. No, no me llamo Jongin, pero te daré una pista: mi nombre termina por la misma sílaba por la que empieza el tuyo.

Durante la siguiente hora, Minho se empeñó en acertar con el nombre juntando todas las sílabas que se le ocurrían para formar nombres coreanos acabados en min y tan persistente fue, que para Taemin dejó de ser divertido.

—Tu competitividad sí que es peligrosa, Minho. Ríndete de una vez, no lo vas a acertar.

—¡Ni hablar! Ya estoy cerca. ¿Jimin?

—Ese ya lo has dicho —dijo, y bostezó antes de apoyar la frente contra la ventana.

—¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres que pare?

—Hemos dormido, ¿qué? ¿Un par de horas?

—Probablemente.

Taemin resopló en señal de disconformidad.

—No sé si tengo más hambre o sueño.

—Debería haber algún lugar de paso cerca…

—¿Sí? Llevamos horas perdidos en esta montaña. Fijo que estamos dando vueltas en círculos…

La frase, que debería haber sonado a reproche, no lo hizo; tan solo era una queja lanzada al aire con desasosiego.

—A mí lo que me sorprende es que la gasolina esté durando tanto…

—Eso, tú llama al mal tiempo…

—Lo siento.

Minho recordaba el silencio que se produjo a continuación como incómodo, no porque lo fuera, sino porque así lo sintió. Si Taemin estaba molesto con él, no lo demostró, quizás porque estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

El coche se detuvo poco después, pero Taemin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Minho apretó el agarre del volante hasta que se le volvieron blanco los nudillos y contrajo los músculos de la cara en señal de impotencia, frustración y rabia.

—¿Crees que encontraré un cadáver si miro en el maletero?

La pregunta de Taemin fue tan repentina que Minho suavizó el agarre del volante y le miró con ambas cejas arqueadas.

—Claro que no.

Taemin rió, esta vez de él, y salió del coche con la confianza con la que realizaba todos sus movimientos. La puerta se cerró con el portazo acostumbrado. Minho se giró en el asiento para verle abrir la puerta del maletero, pero como desde ahí no podía saber qué había en su interior, acabó por salir también.

—Misterio resuelto —dijo, entregándole unos papeles—. Alquilaste el coche en un _Rent a car._ Incluso tienes una bolsa; parece que ibas a emprender un viaje.

Minho no reconocía la bolsa deportiva, aun así la abrió algo apresurado. Se sintió aliviado cuando encontró su móvil, su cartera y algunas de las mudas que había traído desde Londres.

—Me preguntaste si tenía un móvil… —dijo, tendiéndoselo.

—Ya no lo necesito.

Sin añadir nada más, Taemin regresó a la parte delantera del coche aunque no se introdujo en él; quizás quería darle espacio para que se aclarase las ideas, Minho no podía saberlo.

El móvil estaba apagado, así que no había podido escuchar ninguna de las numerosas llamadas que Kyuhyun y Changmin habían efectuado, pero sí leyó los mensajes de _Kakaotalk_ que se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia. Podía ponerles voz, tono y expresiones a esas letras, emociones que iban desde la preocupación, a la ira, de nuevo a la preocupación para terminar en desesperación.

Respondió de inmediato alegando que se encontraba sano y a salvo, pero no se atrevió a decirles dónde estaba, ni con quién, ni por qué se había ido de esa manera. El mensaje se envió correctamente, así que aunque estaban en medio de la nada, parecía que los datos del móvil funcionaban.

—Creo que puedo utilizar mi móvil para ubicarnos y buscar la gasolinera o el sitio de paso más cercano —anunció Minho, acercándose a la parte delantera del coche.

—Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es mover el coche hacia un lado de la carretera y poner los triángulos esos que se ponen detrás y delante.

—Tienes razón.

Movieron el coche tal y como Taemin había sugerido y colocaron en la carretera la señalización pertinente; al ser un coche alquilado, lo llevaba incorporado en el maletero, algo que Minho no llevaba habitualmente en su coche particular.

—Hay un hotel de carretera a unos ocho kilómetros —informó tras hacer la consulta en el móvil.

—Pues será mejor que empecemos a caminar.

No pronunciaron palabra durante el trayecto. Minho cerró el coche con llaves y cargó con su bolsa. El recorrido le cansó más de lo habitual por la falta de sueño y de energía, ya que todo lo que había ingerido en el día había sido el menú de ese restaurante de comida basura.

Para cuando alcanzaron el hotel, Taemin fue directo al mostrador, preguntó por la habitación para dos personas más barata que tuvieran y se dirigió a ella sin esperarle siquiera. Una vez dentro, se dejó caer sobre una de las dos camas individuales que había y cerró los ojos sin mediar palabra. Minho, pese a estar igual de cansado, inspeccionó la pulcritud de la habitación: comparada con el motel de antes, estaba limpísima, pero aun así no alcanzaba los estándares a los que estaba acostumbrado.

—Voy a preguntar en recepción si hay alguna gasolinera cerca.

Por toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido; era evidente que Taemin estaba a punto de quedarse dormido con esa facilidad de la que ya había hecho gala.

Minho caminó otros cinco kilómetros hasta encontrar la gasolinera de la que le habían hablado en recepción y otros cinco de vuelta cargado con el biombo de la gasolina y la bolsa son comida y bebida que había comprado usando su tarjeta de crédito.

Para cuando regresó estaba tan cansado que dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama continua a Taemin, quien dormía plácidamente.

Desde que había comenzado la pesadilla, Minho no había dormido tan bien.

* * *

Recordaba despertarse al día siguiente en ese hotel de carretera, desorientado y hambriento, y no entender por qué estaba allí hasta girar el rostro hacia la cama de Taemin y acordarse de todo como si alguien le hubiera echado un barreño de agua fría. Había vuelto a apagar el móvil en cuanto había dejado de necesitarlo para guiarse porque no quería tener contacto con el mundo exterior a la burbuja que, de algún modo, se había formado alrededor de él desde que conocía a Taemin.

Y ahora que Taemin no estaba, esa burbuja había estallado y Minho se encontraba solo y vulnerable a la realidad. Una realidad que no estaba preparado para afrontar y una realidad de la que no quería formar parte.

Permaneció hecho un ovillo el tiempo que su vejiga, a rebosar, se lo permitió. A la vuelta del baño, uno considerablemente mejor que el del Love Motel, reparó en la nota de papel que había escrita sobre la mesa, junto a la comida que había comprado en aquella gasolinera.

La caligrafía de Taemin era masculina: letra pequeña, fea y difícil de entender, pero en ese momento le pareció la más hermosa del mundo simplemente por el detalle. Luego se le ocurrió que podía ser una nota de despedida y se le vino el mundo a los pies. Tenía sentido que lo fuera: Taemin parecía ser una persona con la cabeza bien amueblada pese a su naturaleza espontánea y aventurera.

Desde que se conocían, había tomado todas las decisiones, una detrás de otra sin titubear, cubriendo sus necesidades básicas y manteniéndole ocupado, porque hasta cuando compartían silencios, Minho se sentía a salvo. Se sentía completamente en paz. Tenía el poder de aislarle con simplemente su presencia y, sin él, toda la ansiedad, el estrés y la desesperación se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Minho no quería leer la nota, pero no hacerlo tampoco era una opción.

Finalmente se armó de valor. La tomó con manos temblorosas y se le aguaron los ojos cuando descubrió su contenido:

> _Buenos días, Minho:_
> 
> _He ido a llenar el depósito con la gasolina que compraste. Lo traeré al hotel._
> 
> _S_ _i te despiertas antes de las ocho, que sepas que puedes bajar a desayunar._
> 
> _Taemin._

Aun a día de hoy, Minho conservaba aquella nota de caligrafía horrorosa como uno de sus más preciados tesoros; después de todo, era la única prueba tangible que tenía de que su aventura con Taemin había sido real.

Aquella nota también sirvió como prueba para Kyuhyun y Changmin de que la historia que les contó era verdadera y no una invención, una excusa demasiado fantasiosa para que el raciocinio de sus amigos lo aceptase.

Minho tuvo que recomponerse a toda velocidad porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por inercia, arrugó la nota, se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se limpió los ojos rápidamente.

Si Taemin se percató de su estado, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Te acabas de levantar?

Minho le dio la espalda para ir en busca de sus vaqueros; se los había quitado para dormir.

—Eres un mentiroso —contestó, logrando sorprenderle.

—¿Por?

—Averigüé tu nombre.

La risa de Taemin era una melodía preciosa para sus oídos; lo comprobaba cada vez que lo escuchaba. Era esa clase de sonidos capaces de sosegar almas inquietas.

—Quería ver hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar, pero ya me di cuenta de que no eres de los que se rinden fácilmente. Eso está bien.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con la naturalidad de quien tenía el gesto como un hábito, así que Minho no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacía cada vez que regresaba a casa cansado, si dormía en una cama individual o en una de matrimonio, si su habitación era espaciosa o pequeña; qué vistas habría a través de su ventana, qué sonidos se escucharían a través de las paredes, a qué olería su almohada.

—He dejado el coche aparcado fuera. ¿Has comido algo?

—No.

—Tienes lo que trajiste de la gasolinera, pero te he subido algo del comedor por si no te daba tiempo a bajar.

Minho agradeció el gesto y comió en silencio; no fue sino hasta que dio el primer bocado que descubrió lo famélico que se encontraba. En lo que tardó, creyó a Taemin dormido, pero este abrió los ojos una vez le escuchó recoger.

—Resulta que estamos en la carretera que conecta Daejeon con Daegu —informó—. Si la seguimos, podremos desviarnos a la que lleva a Gyeongju.

Minho le dio la espalda a propósito para que no viera la expresión de alivio que se anidó en su rostro. El viaje iba a continuar y ahora, además, tenían un destino.

—Nunca he visitado Gyeongju.

—Genial, porque yo tampoco.

Una ducha después, volvían a estar en la carretera, esta vez con provisiones, un mapa y con un lugar al que ir.

La mejor parte del viaje estaba a punto de comenzar porque en Gyeongju, Minho se enamoraría de Taemin.


	2. Gyeongju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo he querido plasmar algunas de las impresiones que tuve cuando visité Gyeongju y algunas de las ideas absurdas que se me pasaron por la cabeza cuando estuve allí.

La ciudad de Gyeongju tenía un encanto único, una magia que los atrapó en su hechizo nada más poner un pie en su interior.

Para alguien acostumbrado a las grandes urbes, a su característico ajetreo, a la mezcla cultural que implicaba y a los horarios estrictos y exigentes, Gyeongju era una ciudad que, en muchos sentidos, se había quedado detenida en el tiempo. La calma reinante, el silencio que acompañaba a cada calle, la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente y el sosiego de sus habitantes los transportaron a un lugar donde el tiempo transcurría a una velocidad diferente, más pausada, como si los días tuvieran más de veinticuatro horas.

Minho tenía la sensación de que la ciudad estaba estancada en el tiempo no porque los edificios fueran viejos o las calles no contaran con las modernidades del siglo XXI, sino porque el carácter tranquilo de las personas y su falta de premura al caminar, hablar o actuar le daban la sensación de estar en otra época.

La gente no caminaba con la mirada clavada en su teléfono móvil sino que miraban al frente y a su alrededor para disfrutar del paisaje. La mayoría prefería transportarse a pie, así que en las calles se veían pocos coches incluso en las horas punta. Los vecinos se conocían por el nombre y se trataban con familiaridad; los niños jugaban en las plazas sin necesidad de recurrir a la tecnología para divertirse; las personas mayores hacían vida social en las calles charlando o jugando partidas de juegos de mesa gracias al buen tiempo primaveral del que podían disfrutar en esa latitud; y la juventud, si bien escasa debido a las migraciones, no era alborotadora ni estridente. Incluso los turistas parecían mimetizarse con la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Tras dar una vuelta en coche, Taemin decidió que quería explorar la ciudad a pie, así que aparcaron cerca de lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, aunque era difícil de determinar debido a la poca altura de los edificios y la abundancia de las casas.

Para no haber estado nunca en Gyeongju, Taemin caminaba con la seguridad de alguien que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía sin necesidad de ningún mapa que le dirigiese. Minho no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente le siguió sin preocuparle lo más mínimo si acababan perdidos porque, en aquel momento, perderse con Taemin no habría resultado ser ningún infortunio sino, más bien, todo lo contrario.

La primera parada resultó ser el Parque de los Túmulos, también conocido como Daereungwon. Era inevitable acabar en ese lugar, pues sus montículos se veían desde distancias considerables, lo que los convertían en un punto de referencia inconfundible.

Los montículos eran en realidad tumbas de reyes, reinas y personajes nobles del periodo histórico de Silla; Minho, como cualquier otro estudiante coreano, lo había estudiado durante la secundaria. Había tenido que aprenderse un montón de nombres y fechas que había olvidado tras escribirlas en el examen, pero recordaba qué había en el corazón de ese lugar y por qué la gente viajaba expresamente para verlo.

Una vez dentro del recinto, le sorprendió descubrir la música tocada por instrumentos tradicionales que podía percibirse en el ambiente gracias a los altavoces que había colocados de manera disimulada por la zona.

—Cómo se nota que es un lugar turístico… —murmuró Taemin con cierto tono de desagrado.

—Sí, pero la música no desentona con la armonía de la naturaleza.

—¿Bromeas? Toda creación del hombre desentona con la armonía de la naturaleza.  

Taemin se adelantó, dejándole pensativo con esa última frase.

Minho se había cambiado de ropa aprovechando la que tenía en la bolsa, así que ese día vestía con ropa de marca que podría costearles la estancia en la ciudad durante un mes aproximadamente. Taemin, sin embargo, continuaba vistiendo los vaqueros y la sudadera que había comprado en Daejeon y caminaba con las manos ocultas en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera.

Al mirarle desde atrás, recorriendo esa senda asfaltada entre los túmulos que conformaba un camino serpenteante entre ellos, Minho apreció lo mucho que desentonaba y, a la vez, lo fácilmente que encajaba en ese lugar. Ese tipo de contradicción en Taemin era la primera característica que había apreciado de él y la que mejor recordaba en el presente: todo lo que Taemin decía y hacía parecía contradecir y, a la vez, refutar todo lo que él era y representaba, todo lo que Minho sabía y no sabía de él, todo lo que especulaba y lo que le había demostrado hasta el momento.

A decir verdad, Minho no prestó atención a los túmulos pese a que nunca había visto nada igual y, probablemente, nunca volvería a ver un paisaje tan peculiar. Al menos, no lo hizo hasta que Taemin le obligó a centrar su atención en ellos.

—Este lugar es fascinante —murmuró en cierto punto del recorrido.

Minho gruñó de manera ambigua.

—¿Crees que siempre han tenido esta apariencia?

—No —dijo muy convencido—. La naturaleza no es tan cuidadosa, más bien crece salvaje y sin control allí por donde es capaz de expandirse. Como bien has dicho antes, estamos en un lugar turístico. Es evidente que hay jardineros ocupándose de su cuidado.

Las colinas de diferentes tamaños que habían repartidas a su alrededor eran de un verde muy vivaz y tenían su pasto muy cuidado. El sendero contaba con árboles frondosos a ambos lados y, al final del mismo, había un pequeño estanque situado de manera muy conveniente para embellecer aún más el lugar.

—Pues entonces me imaginaré que siempre ha sido así.

Su respuesta, emitida en un tono algo infantil, hizo sonreír a Minho.

—¿Eso es lo que haces cuando algo no te gusta?

—La realidad es relativa a cada uno y cada uno la vive a su manera. Si algo no te gusta del modo que es y no puedes cambiarlo, tienes dos opciones: aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

—Hay verdades que no puedes ignorar —expresó Minho, con rudeza.

Por más que estuviera huyendo, la verdad le perseguiría allí a donde fuera. Minho lo sabía, y en aquel momento, la burbuja en la que se sentía a salvo con Taemin explotó y le dejó expuesto a ese mundo exterior del que había tratado de escapar tan desesperadamente.

Las preguntas se sucedieron en su mente de manera atropellada: ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué pretendía con ese viaje? ¿A dónde conducía todo esto? ¿Por qué no se marchaba? ¿Por qué no dejaba de perder el tiempo y regresaba a Seúl de una vez?

Sin previo aviso, Taemin echó a correr. Se salió del camino de asfalto y se adentró en la hierba rumbo al túmulo más cercano. La carrerilla le sirvió para coger impulso y correr por su loma rumbo a la cima, pero cuanto más subía, más difícil era el ascenso.

Minho se le quedó mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco; sus dudas anteriores quedaron en el olvido.

Miró a su alrededor con preocupación de ser descubiertos y reprendidos por estar, claramente, profanando el lugar.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó, queriendo gritarle pero conteniéndose para no llamar la atención.

—Bailar sobre la tumba de quién quiera que haya aquí enterrado.

Dicho y hecho. Taemin bailó sobre el túmulo pero su danza no resultó ser lo irrespetuosa que la acción prometía ser.

La impotencia de Minho por no poder detenerlo, que había derivado en indignación por semejante falta de respeto y desagrado por su carencia de educación y sensatez, acabó infectándose de fascinación por su libertad a la hora de actuar y por su espontaneidad.

Era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y, aun así, una parte de sí no quería que parase.

Subido en esa colina, sobre esa tumba, Taemin era el hombre más libre del mundo. Parecía que no había nada capaz de alterar su conciencia, como si estuviera al margen de lo que era correcto y de lo que no lo era.

Pero Minho no lo estaba, así que le volvió a repetir que se bajara de allí arriba.

Taemin adoptó una expresión infantil al hacerle pucheros pero acabó obedeciendo, aunque también bajó de la manera más infantil que se le ocurrió: se tumbó en la tierra y rodó colina abajo como si de un barril se tratara. Cuando llegó a la base estaba completamente mareado pero sonreía rebosante de felicidad.

Y aunque debía de estarlo, Minho se sentía incapaz de enfadarse con él.

—Espero que te hayas divertido —dijo, tratando de sonar a regañina—. Ven, salgamos del césped; sería ridículo que nos amonestaran por estar aquí tirados y no por haber subido a la cima.

Taemin soltó una carcajada pero se dejó sostener y conducir hacia uno de los bancos de piedra y madera que había en los márgenes del camino para los descansos de los transeúntes.

—Deberías intentarlo tú también.

—No, gracias.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión angelical que le engañaría de no ser porque esa mirada era de todo menos angelical.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sabía —sonrió Taemin, aferrándose al banco y cerrando los ojos en un intento porque la cabeza parase de darle vueltas—. No eres de los que cometen locuras.

—Lo que tú has hecho no es una locura, sino una falta de respeto. ¡Joder, Taemin! Has bailado sobre una tumba. Literalmente.

Minho quiso enfadarse con él, lo intentó de verdad, pero al mirarle, terminaron por romper a reír.

Y eso sí que era una locura y una falta de respeto: reírse en lugar de enfadarse con alguien que acababa de profanar de esa manera una tumba a menos de una semana de haber enterrado a su propio padre.

No tenía sentido.

Quizás por eso reía.

—Mi padre se suicidó hace unos días. En un momento estaba en el funeral, y al siguiente en la carretera a cincuenta kilómetros de Daejeon —dijo, riendo de esa manera que roza lo lunático—. Y ahora estoy aquí, en un cementerio convertido en atracción turística.

Taemin había dejado de reír, pero Minho no podía; era demasiado absurdo como para parar.

—Un amigo mío también se suicidó hace unos días. Me habría gustado bailar sobre su tumba, pero le incineraron.

Minho dejó de reír.

—¿Por qué la gente se quita la vida, Taemin?

—Porque pierden la esperanza.

Era una respuesta simple, dicha casi sin pensar, pero la explicación más válida que Minho había encontrado para el caso de su padre. Debía de haberse visto completamente acorralado, incapaz de librarse de su merecido castigo y, en lugar de acabar sus días en prisión, había preferido darse un final que, en otra cultura y en otra época, habría sido considerado lo más honroso dada su posición.

—¿Y qué pasa con la gente que dejan atrás?

—Saben que saldrán adelante porque, al final, nadie es tan importante. O tal vez el pensar que se morirán de la pena por su ausencia los reconfortara en sus últimos momentos. O quizás pensaban que no había nadie que les quisiera lo suficiente como para sufrir su pérdida. A lo mejor ni siquiera nos dedicaron un último pensamiento. No lo sé, y tampoco importa porque ya están muertos. —Taemin se puso en pie—. Así como tampoco importa si bailo sobre la tumba de alguien que falleció hace siglos. Ni siquiera sabemos si, cuando profanaron la tumba en busca de sus tesoros y reliquias, sacaron el cuerpo o lo dejaron enterrado. Da igual, Minho. Porque una vez muerto, tu padre no puede responder a tus preguntas, así que no pierdas el tiempo formulándolas.

Taemin avanzó hacia el final del recorrido, hacia la única tumba que estaba abierta: la Cheonmachong. Al verse solo, Minho pudo derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, liberando a su vez su pesadumbre. Lo dejó ir y, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se adentró en la tumba de entrada cuadrada y caracteres chinos.

El montículo era mucho más pequeño que los otros veintidós que componían el complejo, y su interior estaba convertido en un pequeño museo que exponía la única pintura descubierta del periodo de Silla, así como reliquias que demostraban el estilo de vida lujoso de los reyes de la época. Entre los objetos expuestos, la corona de oro con pedrería de jade era el más llamativo, aunque la pintura del caballo había llamado por completo la atención de Taemin.

Le encontró detenido frente a la vitrina, embelesado por la difícilmente reconocible forma del caballo que daba nombre a la tumba, de nuevo con las manos en el interior del bolsillo de la sudadera. Minho recordaba haberse quedado mirándole en la distancia, deseoso de poder saber qué estaba pasando por su mente y Taemin, como si hubiera sentido su mirada, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Minho.

—En Silla tenían buen gusto para la decoración —comentó pasando por su lado hacia la salida.

A Minho se le escapó una sonrisa antes de echar un vistazo rápido y seguirle hacia el exterior.

—Salgamos de aquí de una vez. Quiero fumar.

Taemin no le ofreció otra alternativa: retomó el camino para salir del complejo a paso apresurado, tal vez por el mono, tal vez por las emociones que su conversación anterior pudieran haber despertado en él. Minho no podía saberlo.

Le encontró en la entrada liándose un cigarrillo bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de algunos visitantes pero, una vez más, no le importó, y en lo que caminaron hacia el observatorio Cheomseongdae, se lo fumó, compartiendo caladas con Minho.

Para cuando llegaron, Taemin había recuperado el humor y soltó un resoplido al ver la torre astronómica.

—¿De verdad podían estudiar el cielo usándola?

La torre no medía más de diez metros de altura. Había sido construida durante el reinado de la reina Seondeok en el siglo VII, y estaba compuesto por 362 piezas de granito tallado que representan los 362 días del año lunar. El significado de su nombre, literalmente torre de observación de estrellas, le parecía de lo más apropiado.

Años después de haber estado allí, Minho recordaba todos esos detalles por la reacción de Taemin al leerlo en la placa.

—Fijo que la reina esa se follaba a su amante el astrólogo contra el granito.

—¿Qué dices?

—Fíjate, no hay puerta. Ese agujero tiene que estar a unos cinco metros del suelo, así que solo podían acceder a él con unas escaleras. Seguro que follaban dentro o arriba, depende de si le iba hacerlo en las alturas.

—Así que según tú, la reina construyó este observatorio para follar en las alturas.

—Nunca subestimes las fantasías sexuales de las reinas, Minho.

—Jamás osaría.

Se sonrieron con complicidad.

—¿Lo comprobamos?

—¿El qué?

—Si se puede follar dentro o arriba.

—¿Quieres traer unas escaleras para colarte en el interior? ¿No has tenido suficiente con bailar sobre la tumba?

En esa ocasión, Minho echó a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que lideraba el camino desde que se habían conocido. Pero lo cierto fue que, después de su conversación en Daereungwon, Minho había dejado atrás por completo su aturdimiento mental.

—Nadie te conoce aquí, ¿qué importa si haces alguna tontería?

—Importa, Taemin —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Son reliquias del pasado que han sobrevivido a la destrucción del hombre y me gustaría que así continuara siendo.

—¿Es que tu semen es capaz de consumir el granito? Porque si es así, olvida mi propuesta de sexo.

Su ocurrencia le hizo reír y se giró para mirarle con una ceja arqueada. Taemin caminaba tras él, manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, sonrisa divertida y mirada peligrosa.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de probar mi semen?

Se detuvieron, con esa distancia que los separaba pero, aun así, no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese paseo, en esa ciudad, en el mundo. A Taemin le había sorprendido su pregunta y el giro que acababa de dar la conversación; probablemente, se había hecho una imagen mental de él diferente a la que correspondía con la realidad y no podía culparlo pues le había conocido en un momento donde no era él mismo. En un momento de desorientación, confusión y pérdida. Pero, poco a poco y con su ayuda, Minho estaba volviendo a sentirse él mismo y ese atrevimiento, esa capacidad para no solo sostenerle la mirada, sino saberse en control de la situación, era la prueba más palpable de ello.

No le cabía duda de que Taemin sabía cómo jugar al juego de la seducción, pero él también y nunca, jamás, perdía.

—Estoy deseándolo —reconoció Taemin, dejando escapar en esas dos simples palabras una necesidad que había estado ocultando muy bien.

La sonrisa de Minho se acentuó.

—Bien.

Se giró y continuó el camino porque, de no hacerlo, sería capaz de acorralarle contra el muro exterior de la torre y tomarle allí mismo, frente a las escandalizadas miradas de los visitantes. Y, se mirara como se mirase, no era una buena idea.

En su lugar fueron a cenar.

Encontrar un restaurante por esos lares resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que habría esperado en un primer momento; pronto, el hambre sustituyó cualquier otro deseo que pudieran albergar.

Compraron _hwangnam_ , los pequeños panecillos rellenos con pasta de judías tan típicos de la ciudad y su dulzura los encandiló o, tal vez, estaban tan hambrientos que les supo a gloria. Compraron una caja y la devoraron en apenas cinco minutos.

Acabaron encontrando un restaurante pequeño llamado Shikdang Sukyoung especializado en _bibimbap_ , pero en lugar de pedir la especialidad de la casa, no pudieron resistirse al _pajon_ acompañado de _makgeolli_. Los panqueques de cebolla estaban rellenos de verduras y marisco y eran más gordos de lo usual, pero el vino de arroz era realmente exquisito, el mejor que había probado Minho en su vida, y hasta Taemin, que confesó ser más de cervezas que de vinos, admitió que le había gustado.

Con las tripas llenas y la sangre caliente por el alcohol, la noche se les vino encima y con ella, el hechizo de Taemin sobre él volvió a recobrar su magia, porque Minho fue incapaz de negarse cuando le dijo que quería ir a ver el Anapji, el nombre antiguo que recibía el actual estanque Wolji, un estanque artificial construido dentro del complejo palaciego Donggung.

En el restaurante recibieron indicaciones para llegar hasta él a pie y hubieran tardado menos de no haber hecho todo el camino entre tonteo, insinuaciones y comentarios ingeniosos que les hacían estallar en carcajadas.

De día, los restos del palacio y su estanque probablemente no tuvieran nada que los destacase de cualquiera de los palacios construidos posteriormente, durante la dinastía Joseon, en Seúl, pero de noche se transformaba por completo. Las luces que iluminaban toda la zona del complejo abierta al público otorgaban de un encanto especial a esas reliquias arquitectónicas del pasado. Minho se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo el aliento ante su magnificencia. Taemin, sin embargo, se burló de él.

—¿Es que a ti no te impresiona nada?

—Hace falta un algo más que una estratégica iluminación para hacerlo, la verdad —reconoció y le dio un sorbo a la botella de _makgeolli_ que habían comprado para beberla más tarde.

Minho se lo tomó como un reto personal y aún en el presente, continuaba sintiéndose orgulloso de haberlo conseguido esa misma noche, en ese mismo lugar.

El complejo palaciego de la antigua Silla había sido construido por el rey Munmu, el mismo que tenía su tumba submarina a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, en la costa. La arquitectura seguía la estética taoísta de la época y las excavaciones realizadas durante los años setenta, década en la que se había reconstruido el estanque, habían revelado muchas reliquias arqueológicas que ahora se exhibían dentro del complejo. Dichas reliquias eran bonitas de ver, pero nada conseguía llamarle tanto la atención como las disimuladas caricias de Taemin y los roces intencionados cada vez que pasaba por su lado para detenerse a contemplar alguna vitrina o dirigirse a la siguiente. O tal vez fuera él quien las provocaba; Minho no lograba recordarlo con claridad.

Lo que sí recordaba, con el mismo ardor que aquella noche, era el deseo que sentía por Taemin y lo difícil que fue contenerse para no besarlo en público.

Le recordaba radiante, emitiendo un brillo mucho más encandilador que todo el oro de Silla con cada una de sus sonrisas engatusadoras, miradas cómplices, roces intencionados y susurros invasivos en su espacio personal. Recordaba su voz suave y dulce ponerle la piel de gallina, su perfume natural embriagarlo de tal manera que buscaba meter la nariz entre sus cabellos e incluso en los recovecos de su cuello, y el tacto suave y adictivo de su piel, de la que cada vez tardaba más en soltar.

Había olvidado los detalles del palacio o de los caminos. Recordaba vagamente la senda que rodeaba el estanque iluminada por los farolillos o los árboles a su alrededor, la cantidad de personas que había decidido ir a visitar el lugar aquella noche o la temperatura que hacía. Pero recordaba perfectamente la forma en la que Taemin se mordía los labios cada vez que le susurraba al oído cómo sería hacérselo contra una de las columnas de pintura roja que sostenían el techado del mirador del estanque o cómo sería en la orilla o entre la maleza. Cualquier lugar parecía ser idóneo para hacerle el amor a Taemin.

Tanto era así, que en el extremo más alejado de la entrada, en la curva que convertía el camino de ida en vuelta, Minho tomó la iniciativa de saltar la pequeña cuerda que pretendía mantener alejados a los visitantes del jardín y le llevó tras uno de los árboles del fondo, lejos de la iluminación, y le escondió tras un tronco grueso para que nadie pudiera ser testigo de la lentitud de su primer beso, de la delicadeza del mismo antes de estallar en una erupción de pasión, lujuria y deseo incontrolable.

Si cerraba los ojos, Minho no necesitaba concentrarse demasiado para recordar las manos ansiosas de Taemin colándose bajo su ropa ni el calor que desprendían al contacto de su piel, o las suyas haciendo lo propio. Podía volver a saborear esa boca que había conquistado aquella noche en un lugar poco apropiado, o que le había conquistado a él, un detalle que carecía de importancia. Podía volver a sentir el pene de Taemin terminando de endurecerse al hacer contacto con su boca cuando le desabrochó los vaqueros y se arrodilló para ser el primero en probar el semen del otro. Podía volver a escuchar los gemidos acallados de Taemin, un Taemin que se había aferrado a sus cabellos por necesidad, no por querer dirigirle, ya que parecía sentirse muy cómodo estando plenamente a su merced. Y si alzaba la vista en sus recuerdos, podía volver a reconocer sus fracciones en la oscuridad, mostrando esa expresión de placer de la que se había enamorado instantáneamente.

A veces se despertaba de noche sintiendo a Taemin a su lado, o sobre él, o bajo él, solo para descubrir que la persona con la que dormía no era él. A veces incluso se le escapaba su nombre cuando los recuerdos de su viaje se extrapolaban a la realidad de su presente y le confundían. A veces se desesperaba porque no le tenía a su lado y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver atrás en el tiempo e impedirse a sí mismo alquilar aquel coche que le llevó a aquella gasolinera y, por consecuencia, a conocerle.

A veces, Minho se rendía ante sí mismo y reconocía que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, continuaba enamorado de él.

Y el momento en el que se dio cuenta no fue aquella noche en el estanque, ni siquiera fue en Gyeongju, sino en Busan, la ciudad del fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía la intención de que la tercera y última parte transcurriera en Busan porque pensaba que en el capítulo de Gyeongju me daría tiempo a enseñarte la ciudad entera, pero no ha sido así. Así que puede que alargue la estancia de los tortolitos allí. No creo que te vayas a quejar de todas formas xD.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera parte de lo que espero que sean tres. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo terminado para tu cumpleaños, pero no ha podido ser. Intentaré subir las otras dos lo antes posible. Te quiero.


End file.
